The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Sunny Yomistique.’
The new cultivar has small single yellow ray florets, compact and short, uniform habit with excellent branching, and dark, glossy small foliage.
‘Sunny Yomistique’ is a product of a planned breeding program. ‘Sunny Yomistique’ originated as a natural whole plant mutation of ‘Frosty Yomistique,’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,224.
‘Sunny Yomistique’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of the parent cultivar, grown out doors in a field covered by saran in Fort Myers, Fla., in February 2007.
The parent cultivar ‘Frosty Yomistique’ has white with a slight pink hue flower color and lighter foliage color.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Sunny Yomistique’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in May 2007, in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 2007, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Sunny Yomistique’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Sunny Yomistique’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
A Plant Breeder's Right for this cultivar was applied for in Canada in October 2008. ‘Sunny Yomistique’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.